


Рождественская звезда

by RisaRein



Series: Созвездие S [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisaRein/pseuds/RisaRein
Summary: Рождество — праздник чудес. Что подарить человеку, у которого уже есть всё, что он желал? Или тому, кто потерял всё, включая самого себя?
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Созвездие S [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598626
Kudos: 15





	Рождественская звезда

**Author's Note:**

> Это миник к "Анатомии созвездия" ---> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801375/chapters/49439786
> 
> https://sun9-47.userapi.com/c857732/v857732478/11ee6c/rDqLuheEGtc.jpg — коллаж
> 
> 🎵Би-2 — Рождество
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> Запрещено в любом виде

Засмотрелся на медленно кружащиеся снежинки и не заметил спешащих девушек.

— Ой! Простите!

Подружки постреляли глазами и, перешептываясь, убежали дальше по своим делам. Может, они спешили на свидание или на распродажу. Последние рождественские скидки. Вот только ему некуда было спешить или покупать кому-то подарок. Стряхнув с плеч тонкий слой снега, парень убрал руки в карманы пальто и осмотрелся.

Нью-Йорк был прекрасен в эту пору. Снег уже покрыл всю грязь улиц, создавая иллюзию девственности и чистоты. Витрины украшали гирлянды и праздничные украшения — еловые венки, хрупкие стеклянные игрушки. Миллиард огоньков — разноцветных и однотонных — укутал город в кокон Рождества.

Сейчас он находился в Центральном Парке. Огромная елка светилась так, что можно было без труда определить из космоса, где Нью-Йорк. Парень выпустил облачко пара и подошел ближе к расчищенной от снега скамейке, на которой несколько детей, визжа и пихаясь, надевали коньки. Родители стояли рядом, держа для своих чад горячий шоколад, и поторапливали их.

Семья… Когда-то и у него она была. Может, не полная, далеко не идеальная, но семья. А сейчас он тут совершенно один. Потерянный и не знающий, что делать. Еще вчера у него не было выбора. Три года провести в забытой Богом глуши, боясь высунуть нос на улицу. И вот он в самом красивом городе страны.

Его снова пихнули и на ходу извинились. Повернув голову в сторону, он замер. Ему показалось, что он увидел знакомое лицо. Показалось.

— Сфотографируйте нас, пожалуйста!

Резко повернувшись, он сглотнул и неуверенно взял телефон, едва улыбнувшись. Две школьницы обнялись, выставляя вперед два пальца. Сделав пару снимков, он неуверенно улыбнулся и кивнул на слова благодарности.

Поежившись, парень снова осмотрелся и направился к выходу из парка. Но тут в его кармане раздался сигнал сообщения. Достав айфон, самой последней модели, он минут пять мучился, пытаясь его разблокировать. Когда это удалось, парень прочитал сообщение и нахмурился. С неизвестного номера, лишь адрес.

Пробормотав себе под нос название улицы и номер дома, он резко поднял голову и закусил губу. Но никто не обращал на одинокого в этот предпраздничный вечер парня. Помедлив, он решил, что лучше спросит, где это находится, чем измучается, ища в телефоне карту.

Раньше это не составила бы труда. Но сейчас все было по-другому. Его жизнь была другой. Его имя было совершенно не то какое ему дали при рождении, и даже не то каким он назвал себя сам. Заучив адрес, он удалил сообщение и убрал телефон в карман.

Потоптавшись на месте, парень осмотрелся и, выбрав пожилую женщину с внучкой, направился к ним. Подойдя, он едва взглянул на ребенка и, вежливо улыбнувшись, спросил как пройти к Верхнему Ист-Сайду. Женщина улыбнулась и объяснила куда ему идти, но посоветовала взять такси. Так как путь не близкий.

Поблагодарив, парень улыбнулся ребенку и с разрешения женщины, дал малышке леденец, который сам не зная зачем купил. Еще раз сказав спасибо, он двинулся к дороге. Ему хотелось пройтись. Окунуться в атмосферу праздника. Стать кем-то другим. Хоть на миг. Кем-то у кого есть семья, любимый человек и просто обычная жизнь. Самая скучная и правильная.

Он не заметил, как вышел на нужную улицу, и почти прошел дом. Резко развернувшись, он столкнулся с парнем. Из рук того выпали два бумажных пакета, рассыпая оранжевые фрукты по снегу.

— Вот черт! — парень тут же присел, собирая покупки и одновременно пытаясь удержать плечом телефон. — Да… небольшая авария! Я уже бегу! — Собрав все, он вскочил и, не обращая внимания на того с кем столкнулся, убежал.

Проводив взглядом незнакомца, он заметил у себя под ногами мандарин. Подняв его, неосознанно протянул руку вперед. Усмехнувшись, покачал головой и машинально засунул фрукт в карман.

Облизав губы, почувствовал холод, от которого стало совсем не по себе. Посмотрев на совершенно черные проемы окон, он подошел к крыльцу и медленно поднялся по ступенькам. Толкнув дверь, которая оказалась не заперта, вошел внутрь и, быстро оглянувшись, закрыл ее, прислоняясь лбом к дереву.

— Стайлз?

Парень вздрогнул, зажмуриваясь. Его давно никто так не называл. А тот, кто позвал сейчас — лучше бы горел в Аду.

— Ты удивлен? — тихо.

— Честно, не думал, что ты придешь.

Мужчина медленно подошел к парню и, взяв осторожно за сжатые в кулак пальцы, потянул, разворачивая к себе лицом.

— Питер… — на выдохе.

Хейл едва улыбнулся, заставляя Стайлза сделать к нему шаг — один, другой. Заключив парня в объятия, мужчина внимательно посмотрел в карие глаза.

— Тебе понравился мой подарок?

Судорожно облизав губы, Стайлз сперва неуверенно кивнул, следом произнеся твердое:

— Да.

— Я рад.

В коридоре был тусклый свет ночного светильника, и хорошо рассмотреть друг друга было нелегко. Но Стайлз заметил, что Питер уставший, морщинки вокруг глаз и рта придавали ему еще больше возраста.

Ничего больше не говоря, Хейл перехватил парня за запястье и повел в гостиную, где был декоративный камин, а в углу стояла пушистая под три метра елка.

— Чей это дом? — Стайлз поежился, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

— Одного друга, — Питер загадочно улыбнулся и стянул с парня пальто, из кармана которого выпал мандарин.

Мужчина изогнул бровь. А Стайлз быстро поднял фрукт и сжал в ладони.

— Сказал бы, что хочешь, и я бы купил…

— Что?.. — Стайлз хлопнул непонимающе ресницами, а затем засмеялся. — Ты думаешь, что я его украл?

Неосознанно залюбовавшись Стайлзом, Питер даже не понял, что тот сказал. Он сделал к парню шаг и резко притянул к себе, с каким-то безумием и восхищением смотря в глаза.

Стайлз резко оборвал смех и испуганно вцепился мужчине в рукава кашемирового джемпера.

— Ты меня боишься?..

— Н-нет… — Стайлз облизал сухие губы, но взгляда не отвел, а пальцы только крепче впились в ткань.

— Ты же знаешь, что я тебя никогда не обижу, солнышко. Все… это все для тебя. И чтобы ты не попросил — будет твоим.

Мужчина шептал горячо и быстро, как будто в бреду.

— Питер! — Стайлз отпихнул его от себя и отвернулся, наклоняясь вперед и зажимая пальцами рот.

— Дыши-дыши, Стайлз, — Питер обнял его со спины, легко и нежно поглаживая по запястьям.

Прикрыв глаза, Стайлз замер, потихоньку успокаиваясь. Последний сюрприз Хейла был таким, что парень неделю боялся смотреть на кого-либо. Питер подарил ему в красиво обернутой коробке с большим голубым бантом человеческие глаза. Ему не понравилось, как один мужик на заправке смотрел на его мальчика.

Иногда казалось, что Питер совершенно обычный человек. Он нежный, чуткий, заботливый. И очень терпеливый. Но когда в его голове что-то щелкает, моментально становится другим, чужим. Когда-то Стайлз мечтал погрузиться в этот омут с головой. Разгадать, узнать, утонуть. А сейчас уже было не выбраться из капкана, в который сам себя загнал.

Но дороги назад нет. Хейл уничтожил его прежнюю жизнь. Убил для всего мира Стайлза Стилински. Сломал и слепил заново под себя. Стайлз не стал его сообщником, соратником, не принимал многие взгляды Хейла на мир и людей. Но был рядом.

Успокоившись, Стайлз аккуратно высвободился из рук Питера и развернулся к нему лицом.

— Все хорошо.

— Я приготовил для тебя праздничный ужин. И подарок… — Хейл указал рукой на елку, под которой лежал аккуратный сверток, обернутый простой бечевкой.

Стайлз посмотрел на подарок и еле сдержал едкую усмешку. Игра в нормальную семью. Для Питера это действительно всего лишь игра. Иллюзия. Чтобы порадовать Стайлза. Но это лишь приносит страдания, мучения, угрызения совести, которая все еще никак не замолчит. Где-то там, на другом конце страны, его отец остался совершенно один. И пусть Питер невзначай и мимоходом напоминает, что Джон отвернулся от сына, Стайлз до конца жизни будет чувствовать вину.

— Ты опять не со мной, солнышко?

Этот тон Стайлз выучил идеально.

— С тобой… — парень закусил губу и поднял виноватый взгляд на мужчину. — Я не приготовил ничего для тебя…

— Ох, — Питер улыбнулся. — Ты мой лучший подарок.

— Да… — Стайлз закинул руки на плечи Хейла и сделал шаг, прижимаясь к нему вплотную. Легкий поцелуй в уголок губ. Питер не любит спешить. Питер любит медленно, так, чтобы довести Стайлза до мольбы и слез.

— А как же ужин? Я старал…

— Ты мой ужин, — Стайлз не дал договорить, набрасываясь с жадными и влажными поцелуями.

Питер жестко усмехнулся и отстранил от себя парня.

— Ты же знаешь, что я этого не люблю.

Стайлз облизался и медленно опустился на колени, придвигаясь к Хейлу и заискивающе смотря ему в глаза:

— Я попрошу прощение?..

— Какой же ты дерзкий, солнышко, — Хейл усмехнулся одной стороной рта и схватил Стайлза за волосы, прижимая к своему паху.

Парень судорожно выдохнул, хватаясь за бедра мужчины, чтобы не упасть. Потеревшись носом о выпуклость, уже вставшего члена, Стайлз чуть отстранился и посмотрел вверх. Высунув язык, он, не отрывая взгляда от глаз Питера, провел им по грубой ткани брюк. Доведя кончиком до язычка молнии, ухватился за него зубами и расстегнул ширинку.

Питер изогнул бровь, внимательно наблюдая за действиями любовника. Усмехнувшись, Стайлз не стал расстегивать пуговицу, раздвигая носом края ширинки и проводя кончиком по напряженному члену. Он снова поднял голову и медленно-медленно обвел губы языком. Хейл лишь отпустил волосы парня и провел большим пальцем по нижней пухлой губе, сминая ее и причиняя легкую боль.

— Не кончи в штаны, солнышко.

Стайлз дернулся, отстраняясь и падая на задницу. Питер лишь хищно улыбнулся, а блеск в его глазах не обещал Стайлзу ничего хорошего. Его будут мучить и доводить раз за разом, не давая разрядки. Эта ночь будет действительно долгой.

Питер помог Стайлзу подняться и увел его за собой на второй этаж в хозяйскую спальню. Отпустив его, Хейл прошел к прикроватной тумбочке и взял один из бокалов с шампанским, делая глоток и задерживая пузырящуюся жидкость во рту. Стайлз плавно подошел к мужчине и потянулся к его губам, приоткрывая рот. Питер вылил алкоголь любовнику в рот и облизал губы.

Стайлз прикрыл глаза и сглотнул нагретое шампанское. Питер поставил бокал на место и взял из ведерка со льдом аккуратный кубик. Проведя им Стайлзу по губам, спустился ниже по шее, следя за мокрым следом. Хотелось впиться зубами в эту сладкую белую шею, но Хейл сдержал порыв, отбрасывая лед в сторону.

— Ты еще не закончил просить прощение.

Стайлз открыл глаза, смотря на Хейла мутным возбужденным взглядом.

— Что?..

— Давай, детка. На колени.

Облизавшись, парень пьяно улыбнулся и сел на кровать, упираясь ладонями позади себя.

— Решил поиграть? — Питер изогнул бровь и ласково провел кончиками пальцев по подбородку парня. Стайлз прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь мимолетной лаской.

Хейл резко подался вперед, заваливая Стайлза на кровать и чуть ли не выворачивая ему руки в суставах.

— Ммм… — парень дернулся, пытаясь спихнуть с себя Питера.

— Хочешь, чтобы я наказал тебя? Чтобы я был груб? Оттрахал тебя так, чтобы ты завтра встать не смог? — вкрадчивый шепот в самое ухо.

— О… дааа… да! — Стайлза выгнуло дугой, а член больно упирался в ширинку узких джинс.

— Ты же знаешь, что я на это не способен, — Питер отстранился и ласково провел большим пальцем по щеке парня.

— Тогда я тебя трахну! — Стайлз резко дернулся, опрокидывая Питера на спину и садясь ему на бедра. Быстро расстегнув пуговицу на брюках мужчины, Стайлз высвободил член Хейла из плена белья, надрачивая и одновременно с этим расстегивая свои джинсы.

Едва оголив ягодицы, он приставил член Хейла к своей дырочке и, не слушая, что ему шепчет мужчина, насадился, еле впихивая в себя головку.

— О, Господи…

Стайлз запрокинул голову. Было дико больно. Без подготовки, на сухую. Но так он ощущал, что действительно жив. Физическую боль давно вытеснила душевная. И порой Стайлзу казалось, что он лишь эфемерное существо, как ручной призрак Питера Хейла.

Питер сжал бедра парня до синяков, стараясь не дать ему двинуться.

— Ты порвешь себя сейчас!

Но Стайлз не слушал. По его щекам текли слезы, но он продолжал насаживаться на толстый, длинный член. Когда он ощутил ягодицами яйца Хейла, резко опустил голову, смотря на недовольного любовника.

— Я позволяю тебе слишком многое, солнышко.

— Ты отнял у меня все, Питер. Ты. Ненавижу тебя!

Стайлз скрипнул зубами и приподнялся, снова резко опускаясь на член. Он замер, смотря, как Питер борется с собой. Как Хейлу хочется повалить Стайлза и трахнуть его жестко и грубо, или медленно и плавно, доводя до истерики. Медленно выдохнув, парень провел подушечками пальцев по шраму на боку мужчины. Первый и единственный шрам на безупречном теле. И лично Стайлз тому виной.

Резко переведя взгляд на глаза мужчины, Стайлз криво усмехнулся и впился короткими ногтями Хейлу в шрам, едва царапая. Больше ни о чем не думая, он начал двигаться, трахая Хейла своей дыркой. Но когда Питер уже был готов кончить, Стайлз замер, сжимая в себе член любовника.

— Солн… дет… — Питер ловил ртом воздух, пытаясь двинуть бедрами, но лишь закатывал глаза и мял ляжки парня пальцами до синяков.

Стайлз медленно расслабил мышцы, тут же ощущая, как Хейл спустил в него. Проведя пару раз по своему члену плотно сжатой ладонью, он кончил мужчине на живот. Стайлз осторожно слез с члена Питера, лег на спину и развел ноги, опускаю руку вниз. Проведя пальцами между ягодиц, он посмотрел на розоватую сперму и вздохнул.

— Ты все же меня порвал…

— Я тебя предупреждал, — Питер лениво повернул голову к Стайлзу и покачал головой. — Ты себя совсем не бережешь.

— Для этого у меня есть ты…

Стайлз замолчал, отворачиваясь к окну и смотря на падающие за окном снежинки.

— Тебе нужно поспать. Завтра…

Но Стайлз уже не слышал, проваливаясь в тревожный, но крепкий сон.

❄❄❄

Открыв глаза, Стайлз поморщился и, зажмурившись, натянул на себя одеяло, прячась под ним с головой. Но через секунду он резко сел, тут же пожалев об этом. В пояснице жаром разлилась боль. Закусив губу и замерев, переждал вспышку боли и осмотрелся. Хейла в кровати не было.

Аккуратно поднявшись, Стайлз сполз с кровати и медленно оделся. Питер видимо раздел его, когда Стайлз уснул. Но точно парень не помнил. Схватив с кресла пальто, которое точно осталось вчера внизу, медленно проковылял до лестницы. Чтобы спуститься у него ушла вечность. Но замерев около проема в гостиную, он замешкался. Подарка от Питера под елкой уже не было. И он не был уверен, что хотел бы его получить. Поморщившись от боли, Стайлз вышел из дома, осторожно прикрывая дверь.

❄❄❄

Питер вернулся через несколько минут после ухода Стайлза с кофе и свежими круассанами. Думая, что парень еще спит, он решил прибрать в доме. А через минут десять зайдя в спальню, где оставил измотанного, но удовлетворенного Стайлза, прижался плечом к косяку двери и сложил руки на груди, усмехаясь своим мыслям.

❄❄❄

С Хейлом они разминулись до нелепого смешно и глупо — просто не заметив друг друга. Стайлз остановился у одной из красиво оформленных витрин и засунул руки в карманы, нащупывая в одном бумагу. Он достал, как он думал открытку, но оказалось, что это билет до Вьетнама.

Подняв голову вверх, Стайлз приоткрыл рот, пытаясь поймать снежинки. Ему и правда больше нечего здесь делать. Но найдет ли он где-то место на земле, чтобы ощутить себя живым?

❄❄❄

Первый класс, удобные кресла, место у окна и стюардесса, предлагающая шампанское. Стайлз взял бокал и сделал маленький глоток, прикрывая глаза и наслаждаясь игристым вином.

— Тут не занято?

Мягкий, тягучий баритон. Стайлз едва пожал плечами и прислушался к действиям мужчины. Тот что-то сказал стюардессе, сел на соседнее кресло и явно ждал реакции парня. Приоткрыв глаза, Стайлз повернул голову в сторону попутчика и едва улыбнулся.

— Роберт, — мужчина протягивал руку. Рукава его дорогой рубашки были закатаны до локтя, открывая вид на шикарные руки.

— Стюарт, — парень пожал ладонь мужчины.

— Приятно познакомиться, Сти.

Мужчина улыбнулся и принял от стюардессы бокал шампанского.

— С Рождеством, — их бокалы соприкоснулись, создавая тихий звон.

И только забытый мандарин на журнальном столике напоминал об их присутствии в Нью-Йорке.


End file.
